The Weight of Chains
by Regina lunaris
Summary: The domains are at war. Naraku, Lord of the South Domain, holds the tainted power of the jewel, which he stole from Princess Izoyoi. The only way to put a stop to Naraku rampage before he kills them all is to return the Jewel back to it's original state. However, the only person able to do this, has spent most of his life as a slave. Can Kagome help Inuyasha take off his chains? AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did!

A/N: Okay! This story is the first Fanfic I've written in a long time! Normally I'm more of a reader then a writer but my very dear friend, RavenousMystery, persuaded me to start writing again and so here we are! Okay I hope you enjoy it and feel free to give my any advice you can think off!

Summary: A.U. Naraku, a usurper of the Southern Domain, has gained the power of a sacred jewel that once belonged to the Southern Princess Izoyoi. Tainting the once pure jewel that brought peace to the southern lands, Naraku wages war against the other three Domains of the North, West and East. While Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, and Koga, Lord of the East, try to defend their territories, it is only a matter of time before they are over powered by the tainted jewels new destructive power. Trying to find any way to put a stop to Naraku, they come across a legend stating that only the true ruler of the South can calm the rage of torment. Unfortunately, it was thought that Naraku had killed all remaining heirs to the South. However, one still lives, the illegitimate son of Princess Izoyoi and the previous Western Lord Touga. Inuyasha has spent most of his life living as a salve and on route to a new owner; he is freed by a rebel fighter named Kagome. Taking Inuyasha back to her home to recover, he meets Kagome's comrade in arms, Miroku and Sango. After recovering, Inuyasha agrees to help Kagome's group fight in the war for his own personal reasons. Upon hearing rumors of Inuyashas existence, Sesshomaru and Koga race to find him first before he's killed by Naraku and the one chance to end the war is gone. But Inuyasha and his new friends won't be so easy to find in this chaotic war. (InuXKag)

**The Weight of Chains**

Chapter One

_"Enduring and Forgiving are two different things. You must not forgive the cruelty of this would. It's our duty as human beings to be angry at injustice. But we must also endure it because someone must sever this chain of hatred." – Hiromu Arakawa (FMA)__._

Inuyasha stared down hatefully at the chains that linked his wrists together. The unyielding iron cuffs bit painfully into his swollen wrists. He had tried so many times to break them, but the pristine emblem etched into the manacles kept his yokai to near non-extent levels. Rendering him just as weak and helpless as mere humans were.

Sighing loudly he leaned his head back up against the cold stone of the large holding cell. Looking out at the sea of dirty bodies that lay huddled together in masses attempting to keep the cold at bay from their weary bones. He wasn't much better, himself, as his once honeyed skin had paled from his prolonged imprisonment in the dark cells. He was now covered in a thick layer of itchy filth. His once silver hair that had shone like moonlight was now a dull ratted gray mess that hung limply down his back. Even the pair of white dog ears that stood perched upon his head were covered in a fine layer of soot. Watching the bare backs of the other prisoners shiver, he was glad for the long silver hair that reached his waist. Even if it did itch more than anything in its matted mess, it still provided more warmth than the small loincloths they were given upon their enslavement.

Inuyasha almost missed the soft incoherent mumblings of the boy sitting next to him as he struggled to awaken from the fitful sleep he had entered less than an hour ago. Renku was one of the more exotic catches the Fort had had in a while, and he feared for the boy and what they would do to him. Renku was a cat hanyou with black ears and a smooth black tail and skin as pale as snow; not that you could really tell right now with how filthy the boy was. He also had shaggy black hair and a very striking pair of wide blueberry purple eyes which was quite a contrast to Inuyasha own golden eyes. All in all, he was a good looking kid and it would be his own undoing, especially with the childlike innocence that still clung to him. Renku straightened up slightly rubbing at his blueberry eyes with his manacled hands as his tail curled up to wrap around his throat in a comforting gesture.

"Inuyasha? How long was I asleep?" He asked, voice cracking slightly from sleep.

"Less than an hour." Inuyasha replied gruffly, casting his eyes up to the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look at the boy. He hadn't meant to but he had already formed a bond with the boy. He couldn't really help himself as Inuyasha didn't meet many other half demons like himself, even if he was a dog hanyou and Renku was a cat hanyou. It was still almost nice. In just few short weeks they had been together at the Fort, they had swapped stories of their lives and helped each other after beatings. Inuyasha knew, however, that when they were separated, as they eventually would be, it would hurt more than Inuyasha cared to admit. So he had tried to distance himself rather unsuccessfully. "You might want to try and get some more sleep if you can." He added on half-heartedly in defeat.

"It's too noisy to sleep," Renku protested, burying his cat like ears back into his shaggy hair in an attempt to shield them from unwanted noise. Inuyasha had to agree with him but it was always noisy in the Fort and he had gotten use to the cries of despair and the tortured screams that rung throughout the air.

"You'll have to get used to it sooner or later; it might as well be sooner, so you can get more sleep." Inuyasha told him voicing his thoughts while shrugging his shoulders in fake indifference.

"I know," Renku said quietly. A grimace marring his face before resting his pointed chin upon his upturned knees. "It's just hard to get used to, you know? I hate hearing their screams knowing that I could be the one screaming next."

Yes, Inuyasha knew how hard it was to get used to. He could remember when he had first come to the Fort when he was seven and how terrified he had been. He knew how hard it was to get any sleep during that first month. But twelve long years had passed and Inuyasha knew that it was better to sleep as much as you could; to try to block out all the screaming and crying and escape into the nothingness of sleep before you lost your sanity like so many did.

Inuyasha was trying to think of a reply that might help reassure his young friend when the sound of a heavy wooden door slamming shut caught the attentions of every one on the floor. A stifling hush waved throughout the cells as the sound of a pair of metal footsteps echoed down the hall. Inuyasha could practically hear the panic intakes of breaths of the other slaves. As they tried to hold their breath for as long as possible to avoid the unwanted attention of the guards.

Renku's back went stiff, his head lifting up off his knees while his ears stood erect straining to hear where the guards were. Reaching over quickly, Inuyasha grabbed Renku's slim arm causing him to jump before turning hid wide frightened eye over to meet Inuyashas.

"It'll be alright, just keep your head down, don't look up." Inuyasha whispered quickly, releasing the boys arm and tucking his chin down to his bare chest and letting his body go lax. He could hear them getting closer as they bickered with each other.

"Just pretend to be broken." Inuyasha whispered again. He could feel Renku was following his example when he felt the boy's shoulders slump forward besides him. But his breathing was too fast, too frightened. Their footsteps felt heavier with each and every step they took as if it signaled the doom of one of them that was to be taken. Inuyasha could feel his heart beat quicken as adrenaline coursed through his system. The soldiers were only a few cells away and were keeping a steady pace. '_Just keep walking, don't stop, keep walking'_ Inuyasha thought over and over again until an exclamation of triumph from one of the guards finally caused the footsteps to stop, right outside of their cell. A shiver raced up Inuyasha's spine and he had to grind his teeth together to keep it from spreading to the rest of his body. Dammit he had to be strong for Renku and he wasn't about to show these assholes just how scared he was!

"Ha! See I told you I would find the right one!" One of the guards said smugly.

"Yea, yea, just hurry it up, we don't have all day." The other shot back in irritation. A jingling of the keys rang out as the guard fumbled to locate the correct one to open the door with. Daring to take a quick peek at the guards, Inuyasha flashed his golden eyes up to look through his bangs at the two of them. The guard that was currently still fumbling with the keys, was a short man with a mop of black hair and a wide face. The other guard was at least a head taller than his companion, with short brown hair and black eyes glared with irritation and his partner's slowness. They both wore the standard uniform of the Fort, with boots tipped with metal, black pants, and a red and black checkered tunic. A belt was also strapped to their waist hold a sword as with as a wooden baton.

Finally after finding the correct key and a muttered curse, it was placed into the iron lock. With a quick twist of the key the bared door swung open enough for the two guards to enter. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as the two guards navigated past all the huddled bodies to stand right in front of himself and Renku. Inuyasha didn't dare to look up but when a swift kick suddenly came from one of the guards to land painfully on his right thigh, he had to bit his tongue so as to not cry out when the metal tip dug into his flesh.

"Come on! Up you pieces of filth!" the brown haired guard jeered at them hatefully, "You two have been sold off, so get up now!"

Cursing silently, Inuyasha dragged his now smarting leg underneath himself, as he painfully made to stand up. Muscles that had been long unused stretched painfully as he straightened himself up. Renku was much slower in rising and let out a small whine of pain, as he struggled to get to his feet. Feeling impatient to the slow rise of the young cat hanyou, the taller guard reached out and grabbed one of Renku's ears in a tight grip causing him to double up in pain before being dragged out of the cell whimpering all the way. Gritting his teeth in anger Inuyasha quickly followed them out of the cell wishing he could deck the guard. The shorter guard quickly followed Inuyasha while closing and locking the door behind them.

It wasn't until they were almost at the door leading to the stairwell, that the tall brown haired guard stopped walking and turned to look down at Renku, whose ear was still painfully being pulled on.

"Next time, you'll be quicker to do as you're told, instead of making your masters wait." He said coldly, giving the ear a quick shake before releasing it. Letting out a small sob Renku quickly nodded, keeping his head bent in submission.

"Tashi, come on! We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" The black haired guard said nervously from behind Inuyasha. Tashi glared harshly back at his partner for a few seconds before turning around and exiting through the heavy wooden door that lead to the stairs. Renku followed quickly behind him as did Inuyasha and the short guard.

The stairwell would have been completely dark if it hadn't been for the brightly lit torches that were perched every couple of feet. Even with the torches giving light and some warmth to the stone stairway, they didn't even make it down one flight of stairs before Inuyasha's feet started to ache with cold. With each step he took more heat was sucked from his poor feet into the icy stone stairs before soon enough they started to burn with cold. Thinking that Renku must not be doing much better than him, Inuyasha clenched his jaw shut and tried to ignore the pain.

As they descended the door at the bottom of the stairs came in view. Pushing it open, Tashi walked out into a light so bright that it burned the two hanyou's eyes as they were lead out into a dirt courtyard. They stood there for several seconds blinking as their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change in light. But soon they had overcome their temporary blind spell to realize they were outside. It felt so long since Inuyasha had last been outside, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he was. The first thing he did was to look up into the never ending blue of the sky. Inuyasha had missed the sky while he had been lock away and now to see it again, was breathtaking. Smiling slightly, Inuyasha took a quick glance at Renku to find him looking at the ground with a small smile on his face as he dug his toes into the warm earth.

Inuyasha hadn't even realized that the two guards that had been escorting them had walked over to another man who was holding a stack of papers. They weren't worried about leaving them alone, as the courtyard was enclosed be a large stone wall with sentries posted along the top equipped with long range bows. The only way out was through an equally tall wooden door that was opened and closed through a pulley system at the stone.

Taking his chance to get a quick glance around, Inuyasha saw that there were two groups of slaves standing in lines. The closest group to Inuyasha had seven girls and two boys, dressed in the normal loincloths and the shapeless tunic that looked suspiciously like old bags. They stood in a line linked together with a chain that was attached to a thick metal color that wrapped around their necks. They all looked fairly young maybe in their early teens and all of them looked terrified. Inuyasha grimaced as he looked at the nine children in sympathy. He knew they would be going to a pleasure house. Not wanting to think about what was going to happen to them, Inuyasha focused on the other much larger group. This group was made up solely of men in two rows of ten. Again they were linked together by those thick metal collars, only this time the lead men in both lines had chains connecting them to the back of a wagon. Inuyasha watched as a few of the guards struggling to hook up a pair of brown draft horses to the wagon. _'They must be going out as labors,'_ Inuyasha thought. An idea sprung up and a flutter of excitement beat wildly in his chest. With so many slaves together out in the open, it might be possible to slip away with Renku before they realized they were gone. They just had to make sure that they weren't linked up to the rest of them and when the guards weren't looking they could make a run for it. It would be hard, especially with the manacles still on, but Inuyasha was sure they could do it.

Snapping his attention back onto Tashi and the other unnamed guard as they made their way over, Inuyasha noticed that they each had a steel collar in their hands as well as a length of chain for each. When the guards reached them they proceeded to fasten the cold collars around their neck making both Inuyasha and Renku jump slightly at the shock. Inuyasha didn't like these collars one bit. It felt too heavy and confining around his neck and he had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for the skin to start to chafe. After the guard's had finished securing the cumbersome collars on, Tashi started leading Renku way by the newly fasted collar and leash. But when Inuyasha tried to follow after him he was jerked in the opposite direction away from the two groups by the black haired guard. They weren't going to the same group. The realization hit Inuyasha hard and the small hope that he had just a few seconds ago died, leaving a hollow empty space in his chest. He kept his face straight, however, as he followed behind the guard.

But he was confused as to why he was being led away from both parties and to a single chestnut colored mare that stood tethered to a post. She gave a small whinny as they reached her, and the guard proceeded to attach the chain from Inuyasha's collar to a small metal ring on her saddled. The guard quickly finished but instead of leaving right after, he raised his hand to pat the horse gentle upon her neck.

"Sorry." He said, before quickly turning and walking back into the compound. Inuyasha was so shocked by what he said, he wondered if he heard him correctly. He shrugged it off after a few seconds though, he didn't need anyone's pity. Looking to his left to see which group Renku had been put in, his heart stopped when he saw him at the back of the children's line. _'Dammit! Not him!'_ Inuyasha had seen other children in the Fort who had been sent back from the pleasure houses and the empty dead look on their faces still haunted Inuyasha. Renku was such a gentle person; Inuyasha couldn't imagine him lasting long in one of those houses.

Renku, himself, was looking at the ground like he hoped it would swallow him up. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger; he couldn't let this happen to him. Inuyasha hadn't been close to anyone until Renku had shown up. He had to escape had and he had to get Renku out as well, he wouldn't let his only friend be hurt like that! It would be difficult and Inuyasha knew that he would have to wait till they were outside of the wall if it even had a chance of working. What worried him was that he was by himself.

Usually slaves were sold in groups or at least traveled in groups until arriving at their destination, weather that would be a slave mart or a private owner. But what did it matter anyway, it would just make it a little bit harder for him. Shifting his weight onto his left foot he saw that the guards were finally getting ready to leave as they took their positions around the slaves. The large door leading out swung open slowly for its travelers to pass through.

The labor group was the first one to head out, with one guard sitting in the wagon to steer the two horses and another ten guards on foot, scattered around the slaves. Each of them had their wooden batons out at the ready to deliver a punishing blow should any of their wards act up. Their progression out of the gate was slow but as soon as they disappeared. Renku's group was soon to follow as well, with one horseman leading and another two flanking them on the sides.

Inuyasha watched them leave, eyes glued on Renku and jaw set firm. But before they disappeared complete through the gate, Renku looked back at him, his eyes sad and accepting locked gazes with Inuyasha's own determined ones. They couldn't say anything to each other but they didn't really need to either. They just locked eyes trying to comfort each other as much as possible before Renku was forced to break away as he vanished beyond the gate, leaving Inuyasha alone with the mare and few guards that were still running about. '_Be safe, kid. I'll get you out somehow.' _He thought as his ears drooped down at their cheerless separation.

A few minutes later, several men riding horses stood waiting at the gate as another man strode across the courtyard towards Inuyasha and the mare. He was about as tall as Inuyasha with long dark brown hair held up into a top-knot and green eyes that glared at Inuyasha as he climb onto the saddled mare after untethering her. Kicking her in her sides the mare started forward towards the other men waiting at the door, dragging Inuyasha along with them.

"Well men, we better get started. We've got a long trip before we reach the Southern Palace to deliver this filth." Said the commanding officer, steering the mare out the large door. A course of "Yes Sir!" came from the other men that formed ranks around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little more than confused as well as alarmed at hearing their destination. He had heard rumors throughout the Fort of the Southern Lords affinity to tearing slaves and workers apart for his amusement. But why, if he was going there to be torn apart in amusement, were there five guards taking him there. Surely two would have been sufficient but the cold chill running down his spine had him thinking that he might be better off not knowing.

As they passed through the threshold, Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly in wonder at the forest that they before them, even as they headed down the farthest dirt path to their right. He felt the collar pull at his neck, and quicken his pace he thought back to Renku's sad eyes. He had to remain focused because if he didn't escape not only would Renku face a fate worse than death, he would also more than likely be tortured to death for the sick amusement of some prick. He just had to keep his eyes open to any chance he got. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Okay! Let me know what you think now!


End file.
